


Lather, Rinse, Repeat

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-26
Updated: 2003-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he concentrates, Lex can almost remember what it felt like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lather, Rinse, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rhiannonhero and Canadiian for inspiration and research; to raijahn, lexalot, skripka for trying to help me pick a title; and as always to Homie V for hand-holding and continued support of my craziness. Much love to emelerin for the stunning beta. And yay! I wrote a PWP!! 

## Lather, Rinse, Repeat

by tynantblue0162

<http://tynantblue0162.livejournal.com>

* * *

Disclaimers: If they would do this on tv, I wouldn't have to write about it. 

\- - 

If he concentrates, Lex can almost remember what it felt like. But fifteen years is a long time. 

No, not fifteen. That's not quite right. 

This memory is older, thinner. Vague echoes of sound, ghosts of sensation, faint almost-scents are all he can conjure. No pictures. He wonders why that is, and smiles at the obvious. 

He'd always kept his eyes closed. 

"Squeeze them tight now, Alexander. That's it, sweetie." 

And then came the rushing, creeping warmth that always made him shiver just a little, shoulders scrunched up to his ears as it slithered down his neck and back. Tiny stars danced in the black behind eyes squeezed too tightly, and the water running through his hair felt like... 

"Lex?" 

Tiny stars dancing, twirling in the slanting afternoon sunlight. His vision clears as the memory fades. Fingers twitch and resume twining lazily through Clark's sopping, soapy hair. 

"Where'd you go?" 

"Hmm? Oh. I was just..." His fingers sink in, enjoying the slippery tangle of curls, the gentle bob of Clark's head under the weight of his hands. Should-be-familiar motion he mimics unconsciously with his own head. "Clark?" 

"Yeah?" 

Suddenly shy, but the words come anyway. "What does it feel like?" 

  * * 



Lex stood in the foyer, head tilted and listening, keys forgotten in his hand. There it was again. Not something he'd expected to hear, coming back to the penthouse after a dull morning of paperwork and computer screens. 

He frowned a little and waited, but the sound didn't come again. Shrugging out of his coat, he dropped the keys on the table and started toward the bedroom. He hated working Saturday mornings. Especially hated working Saturday mornings in Metropolis in the dead of winter. The city was cold, all impassive stone and glass, and his body had cried when he dragged it away from Clark's slumbering heat. 

With any luck, Clark would still be there, nestled in downy pillows and blankets and warming a spot just for him. He loosened his tie as he walked, and was half a step from the bedroom when he heard it again. 

There. A sound, definitely not from the bedroom, that could only be described as... 

Splashing? 

  * * 



"Rinse me off and I'll tell you." A super-sized Sharks cup full of bathwater nudges his knee, and Lex reluctantly lets Clark's head slip out from under his hands. 

Clark scoots away from the back of the tub, leaning on his arms and tilting his head back. His upside-down grin melts the last of the chill from Lex's mind. Rinsing his hands in the water, Lex slides backwards along the edge of the tub until his thigh is even with Clark's shoulder. His lips twitch and he has to lean in. 

Clark's neck arches gracefully and tastes like rain. 

He sits up slowly, licking his lips, and lifts the cup. "Close your eyes," he murmurs, and aches a little when Clark easily complies. Eyes closed like he's sleeping, face relaxed like he's dreaming, and Lex wonders how he ever earned this. 

He follows the water through Clark's hair with his hand, coaxing away the suds and smoothing the curls that catch and drag against his fingers. Then he's leaning again, tasting again, and Clark's lips are sweeter. 

"Tell me," he whispers, drawing back so Clark can lift his head. There's a gleam in the devil-green eyes as Clark takes the cup from his hand. 

"Okay. Sit up." Clark dips the cup briefly, refilling it. 

Lex suddenly knows exactly where this is going. 

"First, there's the water," Clark says, and tips the cup over Lex's thigh. 

  * * 



"Clark?" Lex peeked into the sunny bathroom. He saw towels. He saw a bathrobe on a hook on the wall. He saw the free-standing tub full of water, the plastic duck bobbing happily through the suds, and puddles on the floor. But he didn't see Clark. 

"Oh, hey. You're home." Glistening golden skin appeared in his peripheral vision. Lex turned his head to find Clark stepping out of the shower, and wetter-than-usual lips slid across his mouth in greeting. They felt hotter too, his skin still numb from the air outside. He glanced pointedly at the shower, at the tub, then back at Clark. 

"Something wrong with the tub?" Clark grinned and turned away. Lex watched a little helplessly as he crossed back to the tub. Sunlight glinted off beads of water on his back as he moved. 

"I needed the shampoo," Clark said simply, stepping over the edge and settling down. He ducked his head under and came up dripping, combing his hair back with one hand and flipping the lid on the shampoo with the other. Lex was there before he'd finished asking his body to move. He slid the bottle out of Clark's grip. 

"Let me." 

  * * 



"The water," Lex repeats, watching the dark patch spread across his thigh. "I think I know what water feels like, Clark." He raises a dripping hand in demonstration. 

"It's different though." Another spill over his pants, higher this time, trailing down the crease of his thigh. "See how it waits a little before sinking in? It's like that. You feel the weight of it first, before it penetrates." 

"Penetrates." 

Clark grabs his wrist and smirks. "Exactly." A gentle tug on his arm has him leaning across the tub, bracing himself with one hand on the other side while Clark's hands work on his belt. When they tug his zipper down, Lex lifts his hips and lets his pants and boxers pool on the floor. Clark takes care of his socks and leaves humid trails on his thighs. 

"Clark." His voice is little more than a whisper, and he's closed his eyes again at the light scrape of teeth on his bare hip. 

"Mmmm?" 

"After the water?" 

Another gleaming grin and Lex finds himself hip-deep in warm, soapy water, his back pressed to Clark's chest. He feels the back of his shirt go damp while the front is spread open, button by button. Clark sucks gently on his earlobe. 

"After the water," Clark says, peeling the shirt off Lex's shoulders, "then there's the rubbing." 

  * * 



The bottle was warm, as if the thirty seconds it spent in Clark's hand had energized it. Lex left his shoes in a block of sunlight, safe from the puddles, and rolled his sleeves to his elbows. The crisp fabric folded neatly under his practiced fingers. Straddling the back of the tub, he warmed his hands on Clark's shoulders before squirting shampoo into his palm. 

Clark's quiet shiver made his cock stir. "Cold?" he asked, spreading the pearly liquid evenly through Clark's hair. 

"Nope. Just feels good." Clark shifted back and draped his elbows over Lex's knees, idly stroking his calves through his pants. Lex dug his fingers in. 

"I--" 

He almost said it. _I_ _remember_. Foamy white bubbles were building up on his hands, and Clark's hair swirled and stuck in wild patterns as his fingers traveled through it. He closed his eyes and said the next true thing. 

"I imagine it does." 

  * * 



Clark's fingers spread out over his chest and Lex melts through them with a sigh. The slow stick and release of Clark's body against him has his nipples tightening before the fingers even get there. There's a smooth rhythm radiating over his skin, surges of heat that match the soft flutter of water lapping at his balls, and apparently rubbing is a full-body activity the way Clark does it. 

"What's that smile for?" Clark mumbles, like he doesn't already know. Clark's tongue swipes insistently at the corner of his mouth until he turns his head. 

Lex slips into the languid kiss and almost forgets to answer. 

"Is there anything--" He shudders when Clark's broad palm sweeps over his scalp, long fingers pressing in at the tips. Clark is hard against his back and panting in his ear. Lex licks his lips. "Anything after the...oh, god...the rubbing?" 

He feels the grin against his neck and reaches up to tangle his fingers in Clark's hair. The hand on his head strokes in slow, sensuous circles while the other streaks down the inside of his thigh and dips briefly below the water. The dripping fist emerges to close around his cock. 

"Yes. There. Is." Clark sucks on his neck between the words and Lex begins to throb everywhere Clark is touching him. He's almost afraid to ask but he really needs Clark's hand to move. 

"What--God, Clark. Please, I--what's next?" 

"The tugging." 

Lex whimpers and struggles to hold still, anticipation simmering under his skin. 

Clark's hand finally moves. 

Two slow strokes up and down, easing into just the right grip before the rhythm starts. Lex lets his head drop back onto Clark's shoulder and heaves his hips up and up and up, his heels slipping on the bottom of the tub. Clark's fist tightens and his breath is hot in Lex's ear. 

"Are you watching, Lex?" 

No, he's not watching. His eyes are screwed shut and he's too busy breathing, shivering, _feeling_. He risks a quick glance down, just in time to see the head of his cock disappear in the glistening curve of Clark's hand, and his eyes roll back in his head. He moans and turns his face into the crook of Clark's arm, his lips dragging over damp skin as Clark strokes him harder, faster, fingers still massaging his head and their bodies sticking and shuddering through patches of water and sweat. 

Clark's fist is slick with pre-come, thumb flicking roughly against the head of Lex's cock on every upstroke. Every downstroke makes a splash that soaks his balls with warm bathwater. Their thighs flex together, hard muscle straining to the beat of Clark's hand, and Lex's head rolls back onto Clark's shoulder again. 

His fingers clutch at Clark's hair, his other hand clinging to the side of the tub. He's so close. 

"So hot, Lex. I know you're close." 

His balls tighten almost painfully at the rough edge of Clark's voice. 

"Did you know your skin tastes different when you're about to come?" 

Lex lets out a breathless moan and begins thrusting wildly into Clark's hand. 

"Do it for me, Lex. I love watching you come." 

He breaks with Clark's breath caressing his neck and Clark's name flowing over his tongue. His back arches, cool air rushing in to the space between their bodies, a stark contrast to the hot splashes of come marking his chest. He rubs his head into Clark's hand while his orgasm pulses though him, riding out the trembling waves. Clark strokes his cock tenderly, squeezing out the last drops, and Lex sags in his arms. His body jerks when slick fingers brush over the too-sensitive head of his cock. He lets go of the tub to steady Clark's hand, lacing their fingers together and drifting a little, warm and lulled by the solid beat of Clark's body against his back. 

He senses Clark grinning at their joined hands, examining his water-puckered fingertips. Clark's own skin is still smooth, unaffected by the prolonged soaking. He brings Lex's fingers to his lips, gently licking the furrowed skin with the tip of his tongue. Lex feels him test each spongy ridge against his teeth. 

"Lex?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What does it feel like?" 

Smiling to himself, Lex stretches lazily and twists so that Clark's hand slips through the sticky pool on his chest. 

"Rinse me off and I'll tell you." 

\- - 


End file.
